


Black Blood in the Moonlight

by SargentCorn



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Canon: After the Fall, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Werewolf Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Flung back into the past, Will finds himself in another universe where werewolves walk the Earth. Raised in one of the packs, he finds himself longing for the man he fell in love with, and is determined to find him no matter what. To Will, no one but Hannibal can fill the hole in his heart.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to BBitML. This is my first long fic idea for Hannibal, and I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll be adding a few more tags when we grow closer to the time they'll be put in place. Keep an eye on for them in the notes.

He wondered if there were any manuals for when you found yourself in a situation where not only had you traveled back in time but to a whole new universe as well. Pulling away the sweat-soaked sheets, Will rubbed the back of his neck. He remembered everything. Hannibal. The Fall. Their shared kill, and the way Hannibal felt in his arms.

But now?

Now he was in a universe where things were different and the same. He was a werewolf. With the stability life denied him before, he experienced his childhood within a werewolf pack. His parents were together, even though his dad was dying slowly all the same. 

Sighing, Will ran his slightly shaking fingers through his half-greasy curls. Laughter and screams bubbled in his throat, making him wonder which one he wanted to do more. Laugh or scream?

Either one would draw attention to him. He’d prefer neither did. For now, the mask he wore needed to stay in place. Will wanted --- no needed --- to find Hannibal again. Walking through his life again, it felt like one half of his soul was missing, never to be seen.

The wolf within cried for the mate it had never known.

Dragging his hand from his hair down his face, Will stood. He spent too much time sitting here, wishing for something he couldn’t have yet. Time wouldn’t wait for him to enact his plans if he wanted to dare hope he’d find a way back to the man that had stolen his heart and everything with it.

Stretching, he made his way over to the dresser to dress for the day. Armed with the knowledge he had, Will had decided he would dress far differently than in his previous life. He dressed smartly. Like the calm predator he understood himself to be, more than wolf and man put together. And a carefully cultured image for the world to see, but never think twice about.

Old wood creaked under his work boots, and he watched his mother pop around the corner to stare at him on the top of the stairs. An apron covered the old clothes she used around the garden and a spatula in her left hand. The smell of greasy eggs and bacon wafted from her body. His stomach growled.

“William,” she greeted warmly, her eyes on his stomach. “Just in time for breakfast.” He returned her smile with his own. “Your father wanted the good stuff today.” Winking conspiratorially at him, she ushered him into the kitchen. Eyes fluttering shut, he inhaled deeply, enjoying the combined scents of tastes in the kitchen. He wondered if Hannibal had felt the same when he cooked.

He forced himself to stop thinking about him. If he went down that trail of thought anymore outside of the privacy of his room, his mask would slip away, and everything would be for naught. Forcing himself forward, he uttered, “Smells good, mother.” His gaze landed on his father, Beau. “Morning, father.”

“Morning, son,” he greeted weakly, hands shaking as he brought his mug of coffee to his lips. Will frowned. Several pangs of hurt filtered through his body. To see his father, this version or the previous, so weak from heart failure slowly destroying his body pained Will all the same. He wished he could do something, but he knew better. He should be glad to have a chance to start over even.

“I’m fine for now, son,” Beau gruffly commented, eyes fixed on him. “I got you and your ma to look after me. And the pack when you finally leave for college.” He leaned closer towards Will. “Where did you say you were going again, son?”

Will smiled at his mother, who placed a plate in front of him, before answering his father, “George Washington University in D.C.” Grabbing a piece of bacon, he took a bite before humming in pleasure. “I intend to study forensic science.” His father’s brows steadily climbed his face.

“Ambitious, aren’t we?” Both his parents smiled widely, and Will couldn’t help the one that appeared on his face.

“Extremely, but I have a feeling I got it from you.” Beau chortled. “Well, you are the best hunter in the pack after all!”

“Still no youngsters managing to beat my record? Pft. I’ll have to wheel myself over to Adrian and see what he’s teaching those kids.” Shaking his head, his father stabbed his egg with his fork to his mother’s annoyance.

“Beau, please don’t scratch my plates,” she said, voice tinged with layers of bemused fondness. Beau grinned wolfishly.

“I gotta get my daily scratching in, Mary. Doctor said it’s good for my health!” Rolling her eyes, Mary shot him a fond expression, and Will’s smile grew despite the sharp stab of pain in his chest. He would break their hearts if they knew what he was planning to do. To run away with Hannibal if he got the chance.

Hours later, the sun beat down on his bare shoulders. Perched in front of an old boat motor, a hobby he wasn’t willing to give up, Will chewed his lip thoughtfully. He needed to think about his future carefully. By now, Hannibal should be either getting ready to leave Italy or entering the United States soon, if he was planning to come here at all. Will shook his head fiercely. He didn’t want to think about that. The idea of Hannibal never coming to America sent icy tendrils around his heart and squeezed tightly. He needed his Ripper, even if it wasn’t his Hannibal.

Chest rumbling with a low growl, Will forced his brain to focus a little more on the future and the motor in front of him rather than the possibilities he didn’t want to think on. However, if this Hannibal deviates from the original timeline, then having acquired resources and contacts from the F.B.I. would aid him in his search. He needed to go to D.C. no matter what.

Pulling away from the motor to stretch his back, Will let another sigh leave him. For now, his focus needed to be getting into university and advancing past his peers, so the recruiters would hear about him. And it wasn’t just excellent grades he needed either. He would have to let his ability slip out, so the rumors eventually landed on Jack’s desk.

Jack was a simple man. Any tool that exceeded his expectations was a tool he needed in his box. Will’s overactive imagination would be a tool Jack couldn’t resist to have. He nearly laughed at the thoughts in his head. Hannibal would be proud to hear the whispers of manipulation his head formed so they could be together.

His heart and soul ached. The wolf within rumbled, pleased at the hunt ahead of them.

Before he could think any further on his plans, the sounds of footsteps sounded behind him. He turned to see the Pack Alpha leaning against the doorway. Will averted his eyes in respect.

“Relax, Will,” Kiara said, and his eyes flicked up to the dark skinned woman. She was holding an envelope against her muted red shirt. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. “The contact information of the D.C. pack leader,” she explained to his silent question. “I figured you’d be busy with exams, so I searched him up for you.” He glanced down at his grease slicked hands making musical laughter slip from Kiara. “I’ll place them here so you can look at them when you’re all cleaned up.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” She scoffed.

“None of that now, ya hear?” She wrapped an arm around his waist. “I might be Alpha, but you’re pack, you’re family. Family doesn’t defer to each other like that.” Will’s lips quirked into a wry grin, and his eyes danced with mischief.

“Well, I’m sure Elizabeth loves calling you that ---” Kiara’s fingers pinched his side, followed by an annoyed expression, but the twitch of her lips betrayed the smile she fought to keep down.

“Watch it, Will. I like you, but I’m not above tossing you in the river.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he cheekily replied, and she pinched him harder.

“Joking aside, never forget that no matter what happens, you’re always welcome here, Will.”

“I know,” he lied. No, Will didn’t think he’d be welcome back when he elopes with a cannibalistic serial killer. No sane pack would. But Will was okay with that. He didn’t need a pack if he had Hannibal at his side.

“Thank you, Kiara,” he said, fighting to keep his voice even. Kiara squinted at him before pressing a kiss to a clean spot on his cheek. A piece of his heart broke. She had always been sweet to him, and here he was, knowing his future wasn’t the future she saw.

“Have a good rest of your day, Will.” She eyed the motor. “It’ll be nice to have a working boat again. Old man Jenkins is complaining about the lack of quality of the market’s fish.” Will huffed at her rolling her eyes dramatically before she left the shack.

A lack of quality, indeed.


	2. 1

Years stumbled by with Will staying fiercely studious. He kept his public persona of the polite, gifted genius from Louisiana in place as he worked his way to a doctorate in forensics science. A mask with two purposes; a profile of good character blazing ahead of him, so people don’t search for the monster, figuratively and literally, lurking under his skin. The perfect cover for the wolf he was (his inner wolf howled in the delight of his trickery of the masses.)

Pleasured shivers coursed through his body, lighting up his nerves at the thought of how his Hannibal’s chest would have puffed up in pride watching the choices Will took. Or the sinfully, delicious praise slipping from soft lips Will could have kissed forever.

_‘What a cunning boy you are.’_

Smile breaking free, one Will was helpless to stop, at the echoes of his partner’s words. _Yes, I am,_ he thought, eyes fluttering shut, letting the warm water sink into his skin. He had learned from the best, after all.

But it wasn’t just his Hannibal’s pride and adoration he chased.

Midway through his masters, familiar bone-chilling killings started. The resounding shockwaves rocked the D.C./Baltimore and surrounding areas, and the public panicked with the F.B.I and local departments helpless to stop the murders. Local officials and the press snapped their teeth, biting nothing. You couldn’t bite a ghost.

A ghost that Will suspected he knew. His suspicions later confirmed seeing Hannibal --- his lover, friend, enemy, _soulmate_ \--- on the list of practicing medical doctors at John Hopkins. The Chesapeake Ripper was stateside, and Will could move forward with some of his plans. 

His heart soared, pleased with that knowledge.

But first, he needed to graduate. The resources a poor college student had would not get him in Hannibal’s sphere. He did not doubt that Hannibal would gravitate to Baltimore’s Elite. A fresh-faced college student with no money didn’t belong in that world unless by luck. Or, they were selling themselves as an escort for extra cash. And as far as Will was concerned, only Hannibal would ever touch his body intimately.

Second, he needed to apply and work for the F.B.I again. The path stood in front of him; all he had to do was walk it. 

Jack had been sniffing around for information on Will, according to his mentor. Will smiled wolfishly. Since Jack hadn’t embarrassed himself with Miriam yet, his word still held weight to it. The man probably already told the higher-ups that he was looking into a promising forensics student that seemed to catch on quicker than most.

Stepping out of the shower, Will sighed, patting down his hair with a towel. He wished he could graduate faster. However, Will was closing in to the end. All he needed to do for his thesis was to add some tweaks, turn it in, and defend it successfully (he didn’t think he’d fail to do that).

Will was a new man bent and shaped in the fires of Hannibal's influence, after all. (He also ignored the stab of longing settling into his chest at the thought of Hannibal.)

But, every bit of him wished time would speed by quicker. He craved his Ripper. And Will knew if he had the funds, he would be sending his messages painted in blood across the city. A siren song for Hannibal’s eyes.

_‘Here I am!’_ the message would cry. _‘I will sing in the darkness with you!’_

Chewing on his bottom lip, Will half-wondered if Hannibal would respond to his messages. Or would he find Will and kill him to keep his deadly secret from escaping sooner? After all, this Hannibal wasn’t his Hannibal. There was no telling how he’d react to the messages.

God, how he missed the man.

Hell… a part of him accepted the idea of being killed by Hannibal if it meant getting to lay his eyes on him for even a second.

The thought stopped him in his tracks, and a half-hysterical giggle slid from his lips. Hannibal would have loved to hear that. He could almost see the delighted glint in his eyes to hear Will was desperate to have Hannibal in his life again, even if it meant being killed by him.

Slipping on a pair of clean boxers, Will shook his head. He needed to focus again. Not get lost in thoughts that were better left for when Will was on the edge of sleep but not quite able to sleep. But, God, how he longed.

His inner wolf howled for the mate it didn’t know, but missed all the same.

Will glanced around the room, rubbing his nape as he did. While he tried to keep his dorm room tidy, there were some moments where he couldn’t. Like now, at the end of the semesters. He couldn’t see a single clean pair of pants in the mess scattered around his room, and he knew the drawer was empty. Cursing under his breath, he moved to search for the pile of clean pants Will knew he had but moved somewhere else so Will could keep this thesis organized in sections sprinkled around his dressers and other open space he could use. Before he could search further, a loud ping on his laptop had his gaze snapping to the machine. A slow grin appeared.

Tattlecrime had updated with another Ripper kill.

Abandoning his search, Will nearly flew to the laptop, body jittery with excitement. He had set up a signal to alert him to when Freddie updated her site with Ripper kills, and only Ripper kills. Now another appeared. He couldn’t wait to see Hannibal’s beautiful art.

And when he opened the recent article, a wanton moan slipped from his mouth. It was so goddamn beautiful. Two bodies, both men, sat ten feet apart. On the right, the man reached out to the man on his left, flowers in hand, and kneeling before the other man. But his companion turned away from him, hand out in rejection, however, it wasn’t complete rejection. His head bowed in mourning while the rest of his body posed in a sorrowful dance way from his admirer.

Hannibal was longing for someone he couldn’t have. Will didn’t know who he longed for, a partner perhaps, but he felt Hannibal’s melancholy all the same. _Oh, my dearest Ripper, I will join you as soon as I can. You’ll never be alone again,_ Will thought, eyes tearing up from the beauty rising from his screen.

_‘It’s beautiful,’_ Will’s word echoed in the silent room. It really was.


End file.
